What A Surprise!
by SecretFlowerChild
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and friends have an unexpected guest crash the party. Now, things are a little more complicated and our blue hero is not liking it one bit, neither is Classic Sonic. Running can't get them out of this. What's a blue hedgehog to do? (SonicXAmy)


**Author's Note: Hello person who is going to read this. I'm SecretFlowerChild! Welcome to my first fluffish story... It's bad. This is what I get when I listen to fluffy songs. My birthday's coming up so I thought why not make this? Also, I like Sonic Generations but SEGA could have done so much more. So, I did the job for them. Your welcome SEGA. This is a what-if kinda story. Written by a Sonamy fan. (There's Sonamy in this... Woo-hoo!) Here you peoples go. I'm not the best writer in history and romance isn't my thing so deal with what I have. I'm sorry about that. T-T**

**Disclaimer: Anyone else afraid to open the cinnamon roll tube? I hate the popping sound... Oh wait, I don't own any character in this story. They belong to SEGA but if you ask Sonic, he'd tell you he doesn't belong to anyone. Whatever.**

* * *

Things were back to normal. Well, as normal as it got for the Sonic gang. After having successfully kicking two Eggheads' butts, double Super Sonic style, the group resumed their party. Now, with two more guests of honor. Past versions of two buddies who had been through a lot together, Sonic the Hedgehog and his buddy, Tails the Fox. Eggman's scheme was to no one's surprise, a total bust. Sonic had no idea where Eggman and his past self-had ended up but one thing's for sure, Eggman would be back and Sonic would always be ready. Currently Tails and his mini friend were talking about technology and planes in a language only the fox himself could understand. He was unintentionally, teaching himself new things that would help in the future. Sonic and his past-self weren't far away. Of course they were racing each other, it was in their blood. Sonic was teaching his younger self new things but the little guy had yet to fully grasp the techniques. He would have years to practice to come, so Sonic didn't worry about him not getting it right.

"Hey, it's cake time", a cheerful pink hedgehog said, waving to the two speed demons. Sonic put on the brakes, using his heels to come to a full stop in front of the pink hedgehog. While his mini-self did it a little too late, skidding right past them and falling face first. One of the many face plants he would have to endure in his life. Sonic couldn't help but laugh, Amy gave him a look, he was practically laughing at himself. Past Sonic pushed himself up, shaking his head furiously to get the dirt and grass off of his lighter blue fur. He looked at his older self with an annoyed expression, his black eyes showing anything but pleased. Sonic put his hands up defensively, "Sorry little buddy. It was kinda funny."

Past Sonic shook his head and tapped his foot, still looking annoyed as ever. Amy latched herself onto the older cobalt hedgehog and flirtatiously said, batting her long eyelashes, "Come on Sonic, everyone's waiting for the birthday boy."

Sonic could only groan, trying to unlatch himself from his self-appointed girlfriend. His past-self giggled quietly and followed the two over to the picnic table. Everyone was there and doing what they did best, Rouge bickering to Knuckles, Tails still tech talking to Past Tails, Espio scolding Vector about proper eating manners, Charmy smelling the flowers, Cream with Cheese in her arms was talking with Blaze with Silver beside them, being more of a watcher then taking part and Shadow had his arms crossed and eyes closed, resting under the shade of the tree.

"He's here", Amy exclaimed, still clinging to Sonic who looked bored and uninterested. Past Sonic ran up to the table to get a look at the cake which had his older face on it, with colorful sprinkles and baby blue bordering. He licked his lips, being a bit chubbier than Present Sonic, he had quite the appetite.

"Can we sing the song already? I'm starvin'", Vector asked rubbing his stomach that growled loudly to prove his point.

Espio rolled his eyes, "Vector, maybe you should try and be more polite."

"Polite Shmite, I'm hungry. After bein' trapped in that white world for who knows how long, I think I deserve some decent food!"

Espio sighed; his boss was such a loud mouth. Even though everyone did agree with the crocodile, they all were pretty hungry, except they had what the crocodile lacked, manners. Sonic had successfully dislodged himself from Amy, much to her dismay and approached Past Sonic still drooling over the cake.

"You really want some cake, don't cha", Sonic asked his past-self. Past Sonic stared up at his counterpart with pleading eyes, nodding vigorously. Sonic chuckled at Past Sonic's eagerness,"Alright Mini Me, it's our party after all, so let's get to it."

Past Sonic smiled and turned his attention back towards the cake, wagging his little nub of a tail. If this was how he acted around sweets, Sonic wonder how he acted around his favorite snack, chili dogs. That would be something to see, maybe have Tails record it, so Sonic could always remember.

"Everyone gather around", Amy called to everyone, standing on the other side of the table of Sonic, surprisingly enough, "Let's sing the dreamy birthday boys their song!"

Sonic face palmed, shaking his head, Amy was too much sometimes. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed her company, more than he wanted to admit. Then, when she got bossy, clingy and nagged to him about marriage, he couldn't think of anything else to do but run. He couldn't bolt it now, he was in the middle of a party, any other time he'd already be gone. The pink hedgehog made him nervous and his insides flip flopped with her bold actions of glomping him and telling him she loved him, that he was her one and only. No one had ever actually done that to him. He wasn't use to affection and only Amy gave it to him. She hadn't given up once to try to win his heart. He had to give her props, staying committed to something that long with the chance of never really catching it took dedication. He had asked her why she liked him and worked so hard to catch him long ago. She giggled like he should have known the answer but answered him anyways, "Because, silly, you're a great person! No matter where or when someone needs you, you're always there to protect them and fight for what's right!"

He wondered if she would change her mind if he wasn't a hero, instead a monster. Ironically, she had seen him as a beast when Eggman's scheme involved waking an evil being by tearing the planet into pieces. Her feelings never faltered, this touched Sonic in a way, she'd always be there. But so would Tails, what made her so different? Sonic wasn't one to think things through. He was a do then ask question later kind of guy.

He remembered Tails had joked on the plane ride back after defeating Dark Gaia that Sonic had a date he had promised her. Tails kept saying Sonic secretly liked her, Sonic denied that of course. He didn't like Amy in any way besides as a friend, or so he told himself and his friends. The fact she truly liked him for him, changed his perspective about her to an understanding. Yet, he wasn't actually sure why he had accepted the date and honestly, how bad could it be? He never got the chance to find out anyways, being dragged into the world of King Arthur caused him to miss the date and have a headache after the pounding she had given him. But, Sonic's number one fan had earned her place in the Sonic gang and as one of Sonic's close friends. She was being herself after all and Sonic had to accept that yes, she was a bit obsessive. Okay, really obsessive but it showed she cared about the blue hero. His feelings for her hadn't changed from when they first met, if anything they had grown stronger after everything they had been through over the years, she grew on him. Now, with great hesitation, he admitted to, only himself, that he kinda, sorta, maybe, liked Amy in a more than friendly way but he'd take it to the grave! It took him years to finally admit it to himself but he had his pride and freedom to protect! So, he did what he did best when she bear hugged him. Groan, unlatch her from around him and run. Maybe one day he'd tell her, in the far, far, far future, not anytime soon.

Blaze lit the sixteen candles placed on the cake with her pyrokinetic abilities since no one thought to bring a lighter knowing Blaze could do it herself. The Sonics shared a glance, happy to have this as one of their memories, all their friends and soon to be friends around them.

Amy smiled up at her blue hero, he cockily grinned back and her cheeks pinked. He couldn't believe how easy it was to make her flustered. He directed his gaze to Past Sonic who hovered over the cake, eying it up, the flames of the candle reflected off his black eyes. The others surrounded them, except Shadow, who shadowed behind Rouge, clearly not interested.

"Ready? One, two and a-", Amy was cut off by a loud shriek. Everyone looked at each other; puzzled by where it had come from, wondering if it came from one of them.

"What was that", Vector asked the obvious, scratching his head.

"I don't know but it was scary", Cream held Cheese closer who let out a shaky "Chao." Blaze put a comforting hand on the young cream-colored rabbit's shoulder, "It's okay Cream, we're here."

The bunny nodded and seemed to calm down but trembled when another scream sounded through the field. Both Sonics turned around, took a large step forward and got into their fighting stances, feet apart, fists raised. Sonic's cobalt fur stood on ends, his green eyes filled with determination, ready to protect his friends once again. In the distance was a small, pink, silhouette with what appeared to be quills like Sonic. He squinted trying to get better details of the figure that seemed to be getting closer. The creäture bolted right past him and into Past Sonic. He squeaked out as the figure tumbled both of them to the ground. Sonic gawked at the young pink hedgehog rubbing her cheek against the squirming younger teal one. Tears ran down her face and she shrieked, "Sonikku! I was lost and I didn't know where you were! One minute, I'm kidnapped then I'm sucked into a purple thingy getting chased by bad guys!"

Sonic instantly recognized the young hoggette on his past self. It was none other than Amy Rose, back then she was called Rosy the Rascal. Deciding his younger self had enough, he gently pulled her off of him. She fought back, trying to shake the older hedgehog off of her.

"Let me go! No, stop", she protested and Sonic obliged, letting her go. She covered her face with her smaller hands and she trembled. Her knees buckled and she refused to look at the others, hoping that her Sonikku would save her.

"Hey," a soothing voice said, yet it sounded a bit cocky, "We aren't gonna hurt ya."

She took the chance to peep behind her hands. She saw him, a taller, leaner, darker blue version of her Sonikku standing in front of her with many other unfamiliar faces staring at her like they had seen a ghost. The warming and inviting smile on the taller blue hedgehog's peach muzzle gave her courage to slowly fold her hands in front of her small body. Her Sonikku had gotten off the floor, shaking his quills, freeing them of dirt for the second time today.

"Oh", she said staring down at her hands a little embarrassed by her behavior," I'm sorry Mr. Sonikku's Dad."

Sonic cringed at her words. She had called him _Mr._ and _Dad_ all in the same sentence. He hated formalities and Sonic wasn't one to settle down with someone and start having babies. Kids were cute when they were someone else's. He couldn't even take care of kids well, except Tails but Tails was a fast leaner and he mostly kept to his planes. Sonic was still too immature to handle kids right now and too young. He had just turn sixteen for Chaos sakes, the word marriage made him practically break out in hives. He quickly corrected the girl, "I'm not his Dad and I'm not a mister, I'm a dude. Just call me Sonic."

"Sonic", she cocked her head to the side, her bangs falling in her face that she blew away. "But, he's Sonic", she said pointing to the smaller blue one.

"Yeah, well, so am I."

She furrowed her eyebrows together in deep thought, "I don't get it."

"It's kinda a long story", Sonic rubbed the back of his neck. This was not what he had expected today. He honestly didn't expect anything that had happen today. Time travel, Time Eater and fixing time, he never wanted to hear the word time again. Rouge's seductive laugh sounded behind him, "Oh, how cute. Look it's a little Pinky", Rouge teased the older pink hedgehog. Amy's face flushed red in response.

"Stop it Rouge", Amy demanded, her hands at her sides, clenched in fists.

"Awh, look at you. You were quite the fashionista", Rouge challenged, leaning closer to Amy.

"Shut up", she growled menacingly.

"Why? I think you look great."

"I said, 'Shut up!'"

Amy's past-self scrunched her face together. Was that bat lady making fun of her? What was wrong with her clothes? She looked down at her clothing choice. A lime green polo shirt, orange tutu and light purple sneaker with neatly tied orange laces. Nothing wrong there, her hands moved to the top of her head, fixing her red ribbon to see it that is what the bat meant. The pink hedgehog bickered at the bat that looked as if she was having fun getting a rise out of the hoggette. No one dared to interrupt a girl fight, you don't mess with women. Rosy gritted her teeth, no one had explained how there were to Sonics in front of her yet.

"Will anyone tell me what's going on", she yelled, stomping her foot on the grass to make a statement.

The attention quickly turned back to her. She "hmphed" and crossed her arms over her chest. Who better to explain what was going on than a genius? Past Tails and Tails stepped forward.

"Hiya", Past Tails chimed, "I'm Tails!"

"I know who you are", Rosy sassed, "You're always with Sonikku."

The young kitsune looked confused and pointed at himself, "You know me?"

"Yeah Tails, don't you know who I am?"

"I can't say I do."

Rosy didn't know what to say. Sonikku didn't seem to recognize her either. She felt hurt that they couldn't remember her. She felt like crying but she was a big girl so fought it and turned to her Sonikku, "Do you know who I am?"

He shook his head and her small heart felt like it shattered. The older fox cut in before she could start crying, "But, I think I know why they don't recognize you, Amy."

The past Amy gave him a look, "You know my name? Everyone else calls me Rosy."

"Yeah, Amy, I mean, Rosy. I think you might have fallen into a time rift caused by Time Eater and it brought you here."

This fox was talking gibberish, who was Time Eater and what the heck was a time rift? Her silence told the fox she didn't know what he was talking about. So, he tried talking it through to her.

"You said you fell in a purple vortex."

"A what?"

He tried again, "A purple swirly thing."

She nodded vigorously, "Yep, some bad guys were following me and I ran away."

"Well, you came here, to the present."

"The present", she tried it on her tongue.

"Yep, so that", Tails pointed to Sonic, who struck a heroic pose with a matching confident smile, "tall blue hedgehog is Sonic when he's older and that", he pointed to Past Sonic tapping his foot impatiently, he still wanted cake," Is past Sonic. So, if I'm present Tails then the other one is past Tails. You understand?"

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded. She understood but still there was one thing, "How come they don't know me?"

"They haven't met you yet", Tails answered.

She pressed a fist over her mouth and studied the other two past-selves at the party. It made sense why they didn't recognize her. She scanned the other party goers a large green crocodile, a twitchy looking bee, a purple lizard with a yellow horn, a bunny with some strange light blue blob thing in her arms, a black hedgehog that didn't look friendly, a pretty purple cat, another hedgehog with strange white quills, then the white bat with some revealing clothing, a pink hedgehog with jade eyes and finally a red mole thing, maybe an echidna, Rosy didn't know. If both Sonics and Tails were here then the pink hedgehog had to be her. Her outfit was red, her quills were in a bob and she still wore a hair accessory just not a ribbon but a headband.

"She's me right", Rosy asked pointing at the pink hedgehog across the table. She turned to the foxes who nodded.

"What did you do to my quills", she questioned, touching her own quill that were like Sonic's. Amy's face turned red again.

"What do you mean, what I did? You're me", Amy had her hands on her hips.

"They look ugly."

Amy growled, "Why you little" and nearly jumped over the table to attack herself, Knuckles held her back, "You tutu wearing brat!"

Sonic bit back laughter. Having yourself call yourself ugly was funny but Amy would direct her anger towards him if he laughed. Rouge didn't care and laughed freely, Amy only growled more. Knuckles released her and out came her famous Piko Piko Hammer, "Come her Rosy! I'll fix those quills for you!"

Rosy squealed and started running. Her present self was crazy! Amy chased after her in a fit of rage not thinking about how she was actually attacking herself. Amy didn't think when in rage mode, she hunted and attacked instead. Maybe apologize later, depended on mad it made her. The two ran off and out of sight. Sonic finally bursted out in laughter, snorting a few times, everyone joined in, except Shadow but he had a smirk on his face to show he was amused.

Sonic wiped at his eyes, "Woo… Okay, now for the cake" he rubbed his hands together and faced the cake, his smile dropped.

The cake had melted wax from the candles they had left burning. Past Sonic looked like a lost puppy over the loss of his dreams of eating delicious cake. Tails sweat dropped, "Looks like we aren't having cake after all."

Past Sonic cursed the world, shaking his fists in the air facing towards the sky, though no words left his mouth. Past Sonic was too shy to talk. The great hero didn't talk but he still had the cockiness to him that'd grow into an arrogant, smart mouthed teenager. Sonic placed a hand on Past Sonic's shoulder, "C'mon Mini Me, how 'bout a run?"

Past Sonic sighed, his head slumped but he nodded. Sonic smiled,"Alright everyone, this won't take long. We'll be back in a sec, little buddy needs to cool off."

With that the two sped off in a blue blur.

…

Amy had cooled off herself and now she and Rosy decided to take a break from their chase, relaxing in the grass that blew gently in the wind. Rosy kept playing with a white daisy between her fingers gently, not picking it. Amy glanced at her younger self, how she remembered her outfit choice. It was pretty cute for a girl but eventually you grow out of it.

"I'm sorry", Rosy mumbled randomly, taking Amy by surprise.

Amy waved it aside, "It's fine. You'll grow to like the style."

Rosy giggled, Amy laughed with her. Rosy returned staring at the flower like it was the prettiest thing in the world. The two girls enjoyed the silence watching the clearing. Amy sighed happily, laying back in the grass staring at the fluffy white clouds. Suddenly a ripping noise echoed through the clearing. Amy bolted upright and there, not far from them, was one of those purple vortexes. Rosy gasped as prey mantis, butterfly and snail-like badniks piled out.

"Kama-Kamas, Pata-Batas and Noro-Noros", Rosy cried. She stood up and started backing away. Amy protectively got in front of her, hammer in hand.

"Stay behind me", Amy demanded her younger self, squeezing her hammer tightly. A prey mantis badnik charged at her and Amy prepared herself, gripping her handle till her fingers hurt. When it got close enough, she swung at it with full force, knocking its head off. The other badniks took notice. All began to charge at their new enemy. The fight was on.

…

Sonic and his past self were running at supersonic speeds through the meadow. The two hedgehogs not use to having company on their runs, said nothing and enjoyed the wind between their quills. A good run did wonders for them, instantly cheering Past Sonic up about his cake problem.

"Soooniiiiic", an all too familiar voice called out to him. He had a choice between ignoring it and keep running or stop to see what she wanted, probably another date or marriage proposal. He sighed and skidded to a stop, his running partner had managed to stop as well without kissing the ground. There was Amy Rose waving like a maniac and running towards them. Sonic really regretted stopping. When she got close he noticed scratches and bruises, her quills were a mess. Now he was worried. She reached them, panting heavily trying to say something to them. Her wheezing kept her from forming real words.

"What's wrong Amy", Sonic asked. He tried keeping cool but when Amy was hurt it was hard to maintain any level of cool. She caught her breath, now able to speak,"T-they have Rosy cornered! They came out of nowhere! We have to help her."

Before Sonic could register what she had said, she started pulling him along. Still tired from the battle, it wasn't very fast. Sonic gained his confident composure and swooped her up bridal style, looking down at Past Sonic with emerald eyes with determination and zeal,"C'mon, we have to save Rosy."

Past Sonic nodded in agreement. Like any hero did, the two shot off to save the damsel in distress.

…

Sonic had no problem finding the frightened Rosy the Rascal surrounded by old badniks. He set Amy down further away to avoid her from getting involved, "Stay here, we got this."

Amy nodded, knowing her hero wouldn't let her down. Sonic strutted over to the robots with his mini-self beside him, trying to mimic the swagger his older-self carried so well. Hey, he was Sonic, he had to make an entrance,"Hey!"

The badniks turned towards the new presence, "You guys should really stop picking on little girls. Seriously, makes you look pretty weak", he pounded a fist into his hand,"How 'bout you fight someone who'll fight back. Like me and my friend here."

Past Sonic shifted from foot to foot ready to play the game Sonic had set up for them. Past Sonic revved up his legs and shot off, spin dashing into the robots, ripping them apart and to pieces, nothing but parts left. Sonic did the same thing, sometimes using his fists, having more battle experience. Sonic made an opening for the young, teal hedgehog to get to the frightened pink hedgehog. Past Sonic reached Rosy with ease, clearing the badniks around her and going for the girl. He swept her up like his older-self had to Amy and ran off. Sonic caught up easy enough with Amy in his arms.

"Go job, Mini Me", Sonic complimented himself. Past Sonic grinned and wink at him, he would have given him a thumbs up but his hands were preoccupied. The hedgehogs raced back to the party to drop off their luggage.

…

The cobalt hedgehog stopped in front of his guests, wearing shocked expressions.

"What happened", Tails asked as Sonic set Amy down. She combed through her quills to settle them, "We got attacked by some bug robots."

"Ew, I hate bugs", Charmy said in disgust. Then he thought about what he said, "Oh wait."

Everyone ignored him, turning back to the pink and blue hedgehogs. Rosy whimpered in Past Sonic's arms, clinging onto him like a life raft. He set her down but her arms still wrapped around his chubby figure. She cried out and nuzzled his chest as tears ran down her face, "I know you haven't met me yet but, thank you Sonikku!"

Past Sonic looked irritated but awkwardly patted Rosy's back. He was too young to deal with girls. He wanted her off of him as soon as possible. The sooner she calmed down the sooner she detached herself from him.

"You're the best", Rosy said rubbing her cheek against his peach chest. Knuckles elbowed Vector and they sniggered while Tails and his younger self giggled, covering it up with coughs and clearing their throats.

"Isn't he", Amy said dreamily folding her hands in front of mouth as her emerald eyes sparkled. Sonic rolled his eyes and watched the small, teal hedgehog struggle. He knew how he felt all too well. What he did not expect was the bold, little pink hedgehog to pull back and kiss Past Sonic square on the lips. The teal hedgehog's eyes widened till they fluttered as he struggled to keep them open, then he melted to the ground, unconscious. Knuckles and Vector no longer sniggered, they chortled loudly, leaning on each other for support. Tails and Past Tails were rolling on the floor. Amy placed her hands on her cheeks, her mouth in the shape of an "O". The rest of the guests shared knowing looks and glances. Well, not Shadow, but he still had a half-smile on his face, this moment also amused him. How he wished for a camera. Sonic felt like he had been slapped in the face. The teal hedgehog forgot to keep his confidence! He had completely blown everything Sonic had worked so hard to maintain! His pride, oh his pride was yelling at him to run! Running couldn't get him out of this situation. Knuckles made it worst by smiling slyly and saying, "Wow Sonic, who knew that your weakness would be kissing?"

Rouge elbowed him but not to quiet him but correct him, "No Knucklehead, this proves what I've known for a while now. Pay up Vector."

Vector groaned and slapped his forehead,"Nice goin' Sonic! I lost the bet!"

Sonic put a hand on his hip and tapped his foot, "What do you mean and what bet?"

Rouge smirked triumphantly, "Vector here, bet me that you didn't have feelings for Amy but he was wrong."

Sonic's cheeks gained a rosy pink hue. Great, just great! Now, everyone knew. No getting out of this one, running would be the best option. But Sonic had to at least try and cover this up,"I don't have feelings for Amy, she's just a friend!"

Rouge scoffed,"Look at him, he's completely lovestruck."

Sonic did look at Past Sonic passed out in the grass. His mouth in a wide smile, drooling and one of his leg's switched. Either he was dreaming about chili dogs or Rouge was right, he was completely lovestruck. Sonic really hoped it was chili dogs. Sonic tried playing it off coolly,"Pfft... he's dreaming about chili dogs. I would know, he's me!"

"Uh-huh", the ivory bat didn't sound convinced.

Rosy watched the chaos from the sidelines as Sonic seemed to turn more and more red. What did she do wrong now? She gave her hero a kiss, in all the movies she had watched that's how the girl thanked their hero. Her Sonikku didn't seem to enjoy it, he passed out for heaven's sake. She crouched down to him as he laid there sprawled out on the ground. She started poking his cheek, his mouth gently twitched in response. Great, she had killed him. A light snore escaped his mouth, no she didn't kill him, but he still did faint. His eyes fluttered open after the tenth poke, he titled his head, eyelids half-open, to see who kept poking him. There she was, her black eyes shining brightly, his eyes shot open and he jumped up. Rosy smiled cutely,"You're okay!"

Past Sonic did not want to be around her anymore. She made him feel all fuzzy and weird. Everyone had halted their laughing or bickering to see what little Sonic would do. He did what Sonic would do, bolt off in a blur leaving behind a gust of wind. Sonic sighed in annoyance,"Yeah, well, while you guys argue or laugh or whatever, I'm gonna go check on Mini Me. This was a horrible experience for the little guy and who better to fix it then myself?"

For the third time today the hedgehog left his own party. This time to chase after himself.

...

He found little Sonic relaxing under a tree in the signature Sonic relaxing pose. Arms behind his head, legs crossed and eyes closed but ears perked up for any sign of danger.

"Hey buddy", Sonic greeted mini Sonic with a confident smile,"What's up?"

Past Sonic opened his eyes and made a face, his older self should know what was up. He had just been kissed by a strange, pink, hyperactive hedgehog. Sonic scratched his ear,"Right. Sorry 'bout that."

Past Sonic rolled his eyes then closed them again. Sonic trotted over and sat beside him, Past Sonic cracked an eyelid to see Sonic watching the field in silence. His future self didn't say anything. Good, Past Sonic didn't want to talk about it. All seemed peaceful for a few minutes till Sonic sighed loud enough to disturb mini Sonic's relaxation.

"Listen", Sonic started, then stopped himself. Why was it always so hard to talk to anyone about Amy? Sonic never talked about his feelings and he couldn't even talk to himself about them. He ran to avoid any thinking or emotions that were hard to comprehend. Now, here he was about to explain the complicated situation that was Amy Rose. He tried forming the words from his mouth, nothing came out. Past Sonic raised an eyebrow at him. Sonic slapped his forehead, this was going to be tough. He tried again, this time some real words came out.

"I know it's...", he searched for words, nervously rubbing his arm,"complicated to understand why that girl makes you feel all weird. But, well, you're gonna have to just run from it."

Past Sonic looked annoyed. What a great piece of advice from his future self. That's all he had to say?

"Awh c'mon, don't give me that look", Sonic shouted throwing his hands in the air,"It's easier that way!"

Past Sonic pursed his lips in thought. It was easier to run away from it all, the girl hedgehog was crazy! He'd grow up to know, that's how she was and he liked how optimistic she was. His coal eyes meet his future emerald ones and he nodded.

"Good", Sonic stood up, stretching his legs,"Now, let's go fix the party and the pride, I've worked so hard to achieve."

Past Sonic hopped up and stretched his legs as well. The Sonics didn't want a cramp while running. Little Sonic prepared to run off but Sonic said something to stop him,"Maybe when you're older..."

Past Sonic crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Okay, when _we're_ older. Maybe, I'll tell her how we feel. But not anytime soon", Sonic said rubbing his neck with a sheepish smile on his muzzle. It looked foreign on the blue hedgehog's face, compared to the more confident one he always wore. Wow, the girl did wonders to both of them, if only she knew.

"Wait till you really meet her", he added chuckling and ran off ahead. Past Sonic didn't know what he meant by that. He shook his head, he could think about it later, and chased after him.

...

The speed hogs halted in front of their party guests.

"We're back", Sonic announced with the cockiness returning to him. The partiers said nothing, no jokes or snickering not even a smile. This got Sonic's attention, he had expected to be bombarded with teasing but no one did anything. He looked over at his twin-tailed buddy in confusion. Tails shrugged,"Amy set them all straight about the kissing incident."

"Really?"

Amy was the last person he would have guessed to deny the fact that maybe Sonic liked her the same way she liked him. Tails nodded with a bewildered face, he obviously didn't know why either,"Yeah, she explained to them that little you is too shy to even talk, imagine how the kiss affected him. His reaction was expected."

Vector had the chance to gloat, "Ha! So, the bet's still on!"

"Oh shut it, you just didn't have any money", Rouge huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Vector sweat dropped, how right she was. Sonic searched for the pink hedgehog in question, spotting her behind the tree showing Rosy and Cream how to make flower headbands. Cheese chaoed around them and Rosy giggled. Amy caught him looking, sending him a small smile and he gave her a goofy grin in return. One of those grins that showed his pearly whites. Tails cleared his throat, Sonic quickly darted his eyes elsewhere.

"Also, we scraped the wax off the cake. So, if-", Tails didn't get to finish as Past Sonic clapped and went to the cake on the picnic table. He licked his lips with a plastic fork in his hand, ready to devour the cake. Tails and Sonic laughed as Blaze began cutting the cake in neat squares. She gave Past Sonic a corner piece loaded with frosting. His eyes were saucers as she set it down in front of him. He didn't wait and started digging in. The cake was more than half gone when it was finished being handed out, everyone had a piece. Yes, Shadow did too. The first time anyone, besides Rouge, had seen him eat. Past Sonic and Vector ate the most, tied at three pieces. The teal hedgehog rested his back on the tree patting his stomach, starting to regret eating so much. Vector laughed out loud,"I remember my first time pigging out on cake."

"It's hard to believe you can remember anything", Espio mumbled, Charmy snickered. Vector, luckily didn't hear them, still watching the little hedgehog rub his extended tummy. The little hedgehog belched loudly and fell asleep, frosting still on his face. Rosy and Amy were whispering about how dreamy Sonic looked as he talked to Tails and Past Tails. Little did the girls know, Sonic could hear them. His ear twitched to more giggles. He rolled his eyes but with a smirk on his face. He couldn't believe Amy had covered for him and hadn't brought it up once. While the guests conversed a ripping noise sounded, creating a time rift. Instead of enemies piling out it showed a picture of a lake surrounded by flowers.

"It's Never Lake", Rosy squealed happily.

"I think that's her ride", Little Tails said.

Rosy approached the rift and turned back to everyone,"Thank you! It's been fun!"

Before she could step in she remember something. She turned on her heels and ran to the groggy teal hedgehog that had woken up moments ago to wave his good-bye. She placed an innocent kiss on the sleepy hedgehog's cheek. He gawked at her, touching the spot she had kissed him with a gloved hand. She giggled and without another thought ran through the rift. Past Sonic's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Sonic slapped his forehead and groaned.

...

The sun had set over the horizon as dusk approached. Most the guest had gone home, to their dimension or time line. Sonic parting with his past-self and friends was the easiest good-bye he'd ever had. Knowing that they would always be with him. Heck, one of them was him and the other two were beside him on his adventures. Tails readied the Tornado for the departure, packing up the presents Sonic opened a while ago. Amy stayed with them, not to bother Sonic but to clean up the rest of the mess. She sighed after tying up the garbage bag filled with paper plates and plastic silverware.

"All done", she declared.

It was about time. Sonic wanted to ask her something that had bothered him for a while now. He approached her, she smiled at him.

"Hey, Amy. Can I ask you something", he asked, scratching his ear nervously. He honestly feared the answer she was going to say.

"Of course Sonic", she responded enthusiastically,"Ask me anything."

"Well, why did you cover for me", he bit his lip, avoiding her jade stare. He started regretting asking her as she remained quiet.

"Simple, I saw how uncomfortable you looked. I know how shy you are", she replied.

"Oh...wait, what?! I'm not shy", he said defensively. His eyebrows furrowed together and he crossed his arms. His Past version was shy, not him. He was confident, good-looking and just plain awesome. His shyness had disappear a long time ago.

"_Sure it has_", his mind nagged.

"_Oh shut up_", he silenced his conscience.

Amy laughed quietly, "So, turning red when Rouge told everyone you liked me was an act?"

Dang. She got him there. He couldn't say anything so he shook his head, pouting. She winked, caressing his arm, he shied away,"Don't worry Sonic. I'll keep playing this game but one day, you'll be mine."

With that she grabbed the garbage and walked to the Tornado.

Sonic smirked, _"Yeah, Amy. Whatever you say."_

* * *

**And... Scene! Like it? Don't like it? Read and review just no flames. If you like this story, check out my other story. It has SonicXAmy but instead it's ZonicXZamy. It's pretty funny and it's my first story. It's not over yet so don't fear! This is a One-Shot though... there won't be anymore to it. Sorry about my grammar! I don't have a Beta Reader! Kay bye! ;P**


End file.
